Tickle The Ivories
by FuckShitUp
Summary: Carlisle meets his colleague's dream - Edward Masen, genius pianist. Another side of Edward presents itself to Carlisle and he can't help but fall a little for the sultry jazz singer inside Ed. CXE, RATED M.
1. Freedom's Just Another Word

**A/N: WOW. I can't believe I made it through a whole story. Well, don't send hate my way, please. Just trying to get back into the writing game. **

**RATED M for many reasons, including those of the m/m relations. **

**Creds go to Meyer, as usual.**

* * *

_Oh god those hands..._

And, in a very teenage-like telltale fashion, my cheeks burn crimson. Shame, shame, sin, and more shame.

I sit towards the back of the auditorium. The auditorium that unnerves many UW students because of it's massive capacity, that delights and entices those music majors with incredible acoustics. I sit and watch as one of my great friends tries, and fails, to come up with some criticism for the copper headed _boy _who's downcast eyes almost met mine for a second.

"That was... Wel-" In my five years researching here at the University of Washington I had never seen my colleague, one well-known Eli Denali, speechless. Purely speechless, as he was now. The – _he must be more than just a boy, that talent? - _young man auditioning had me astonished as well.

"That was incredible. How old are you, Mr ...?"

"Oh, it's Masen. Edward Masen. I just turned twenty-two, sir." _Fuck. _Edward Masen's voice – that gruff, shouldn't be possible for a man his age, husky tone – drove my bottom lip between my teeth. _Jesus Christ._

"Well, Mr. Masen, you've just assured yourself a spot in each and every class you decide to enrol yourself in. I sincerely hope you intend on majoring in piano, though I'm sure you've many surprises up your sleeve for all of us here at the University of Washington."

With that said, Mr. Masen in question stood and left the stage without another word. Eli looked back to where I was sitting and grinned. "What d'ya think, Car?" That old nickname never ceased to annoy the hell out of me, yet I simply shrugged and shook my head.

"That was fucking fantastic, you mean?!" Eli jumped from his seat and ran towards me. I stood and clapped him on the back. "Yeah, he was pretty damn good." "Pretty damn good? I've never seen someone under the age of fucking fifty with talent like that!" I had to agree. The man was talented beyond his years and, with a blush and a rush of long limbs, he doesn't even acknowledge one's praise. By god, he better get used to adoration around here.

* * *

I sat alone, drinking a double scotch. Esme had taken off to the second floor of the Jazz Kat not long after we arrived. I wasn't one for dancing, however. The brassy tunes, though, they got to me.

A duet appeared on the stage, one with a harmonica one with a silver saxophone, and they were introduced as 'The Deal'. It didn't escape me that the harmonica boy didn't have a collar to settle said instrument. Perhaps this was simply an instrumental act.

I quickly stood and ordered another scotch while the two were setting up on stage. The bartender kept looking at me from under her lashes,_ if only she knew,_ and I politely took the paper she handed me with her number scrawled on it. A drink coaster, I suppose.

Gladly, my seat hadn't been taken in the minute or two that I had vacated it. Tuning notes were being played in the front of the room and people were settling down around the bar. A hushed silence fell over the place as the harmonica piped up with the beginnings of a funk song. Feet began tapping, heads nodding. Some people starting swinging hips to the beat. My body was frozen, however, at the man that had, _I don't know how else to put it, _waltzed across the stage; microphone in hand.

That hair.

He looked much different in his skin tight pants, loose tunic. His hair more dishevelled and his face not quite as serious. His _marvellously_ cut jaw was dotted with stubble. Carefree, as opposed to the uptight, suit wearing _boy_ that had stunned me two days earlier.

He sang.

Fuck, did he ever sing.

I picked out the classic Janis Joplin words amongst the brassy saxophone notes and the chords of the harmonica. This man was absolutely different than this Edward Masen I'd seen play earlier this week. This was unhinged, completely free of any inhibitions.

I felt a growing sensation below my belt and had to stave off the way Edward's movements jerked such reactions from me. His hips gyrated slightly and he grinned down at the stage. _Holy fuck._ My scotch quickly made it's way down my oesophagus and into my waiting stomach. My eyes widened as Edward slid off the stage while the instrumental duet finished the song. Straight to the bar, two shots in hand, he downed one and loudly exclaimed "fuck it!" as he threw the other into his waiting mouth.

Jessica, as I'd learned my creepy bartender's name was, kept ogling him and refilling his cup as soon as he set it down. I brought my glass back to the bar and requested another. I fucking needed it.

"Call me Ed, darlin'." I heard Edward's velvet smooth voice tell a girl sitting to his right. _Just two seats from me, close enough to reach out and touch his arm._ There was a smile in his speech. _Ed._ She giggled and I saw, out the corner of my eye, that she ran her fingernail over his forearm. _Bitch._ To my amusement, though, Edward shook her off and turned more towards me.

Another shot was topped off in front of him and, while he had the glass to his lips, his eyes made contact with mine. Those piercing green orbs widened, closed and he winced. I hadn't even thought he'd seen me in the auditorium.

"Aren't you..." Edward licked his bottom lip. "You're Dr Cullen, right?" I cocked an eyebrow, surprised he – a delightful music major – recognized me as such. "I-I know that you've been doing some research at UW. I'm, ugh, I guess you know I'm planning on attending." He seemed more rigid now, more formal.

"You're audition was absolutely amazing." Edward flushed at my compliment. "You were great tonight, as well."

"Yeah, uh, I was kind of hoping... Well, I didn't really think any professors or anything would be here, but, I suppose I was-" Edward rushed through his explanation.

"I'm not a professor, Edward. Or shall I call you Ed?" I smirked at him and he leaned significantly closer. By this time I looked down and realized he'd moved over to the adjacent chair.

"Edward sounds good." His bottom lip found purchase between his teeth. And fuck me if I didn't want to do the same.

* * *

"You're most definitely smitten, Carlisle." Esme sat in her bra and panties, painting her toenails. A bottle of red wine sat between the two of us, most already making itself to our livers. I'd just told her of the man (_not much more than boy_) that had occupied my mind for a week. Edward Masen.

"Smitten? Aren't teenage girls smitten?" I laughed, although it somehow sickly explained how I felt, and gulped down the remnants of the wine.

"Go open another bottle. And yeah, smitten. You're hella fucking smitten, Carlisle Cullen, and you know it." Esme, my dear friend for ever since I can remember, was correct on some levels. I knew I hadn't felt this about someone so quickly, ever.

Another bottle popped open and glasses filled, I sat and continued to watch Esme's blood red nails dry. I chewed on the inside of my cheek and tapped out some rhythm on the rim of my wine glass.

"Spit it out." Esme checked her polish and, deeming it was dry enough, came over and sat next to me on our loveseat. "What's going on in that huge brain of yours?" I grinned down at her and curled an arm around her. God, if it hadn't been for the whole liking guys we'd make a good couple. Esme and I were closer than most and I loved her for it.

"I'm not sure, yet. I..." Esme's pointed chin was tucked into my shoulder. "How can I say that I feel something for him when I've seen him all of three times? Mostly by accident?" Esme rolled her eyes and stood.

"Have you never heard of love at first sight, jackass?" Esme's arms gestured widely and her eyes followed every one of my movements.

"Love at first sight is for hopeless romantics like you, crazy." That earned a slap to the back of my head.

"Just because I'm not down on love doesn't mean you gotta be down on me, babe." Esme pouted and she started to sway towards me. She was definitely crazy. At thirty two she was still single. She says she loves me too much to ever think of dating, she hopes I'll _switch sides._ I guess she knows that'll never really happen.

"Go to him, let him know. Hell, maybe he feels the same." She did give excellent advice.

* * *

"What talent, eh Car?" Eli was still telling the tale of his protege's audition. As if I minded obsessing over him...

"Great, just fantastic." I tried to sound enthusiastic will sipping at the coffee I nursed between folded hands.

"That he is. And he'll be my little project!" Eli exclaimed to some of his coworkers in the music department. They'd, mostly, all heard about Edward Masen. Musical genius. Heard his playing, even. He was propositioned into playing whenever there was a piano nearby.

I hadn't seen him since the day after our meeting at the Jazz. I'd run into him while making a hangover food run, ran into him and a girl. Some girl named Isabella. I grimaced now when I thought of how she was so very pretty and so very close to him as they walked out of the diner. Esme deemed her competition. Oh, what lovely competition.

Eli hushed, out of nowhere it seemed, and plucked a fork off the lounge room table. Speak of the devil, Edward walked along the glass wall of the room and stopped by the door frame. Since there were only four of us sitting around the table, Eli waved him in.

"Anything I can help you with, Edward? Finding everything alright here, so far?" I was surprised my friend didn't walk up and hug him.

"Uh, yeah. Everything is great here. I was, um, just wondering if I could have a word with Dr. Cullen. A-about my science courses." Edward glanced at me, down at the floor, and back at Eli. He looked surprised for a second, but, Eli simply nodded his head.

My coffee cooled immediately in my hand and I dropped it in the recycling bin on my way out the door. "Of course, Edward."

The two of us walked down the short hallway from the staff lounge to one of the many quiet rooms in the education building. One other person sat in front of a glowing computer monitor.

"Can we go somewhere... Alone?"

I turned on my heel, eyes glazed over at the thought of having Edward Masen in a room. Alone. No one to see or hear... _Fuck._

He froze when he saw my face, breath caught in his throat. Edward soon thawed and followed my quick pace to my office. Two flights of stairs and another distance to the other side of the building. My key was in my hand twenty feet before I reached the door.

"You sure?" I glanced at Edward, face flushed from the running upstairs. He nodded his head, ducked his chin into his chest. After a few seconds, he noticed I hadn't moved, Edward's eyes looked up into my waiting ones. Another head nod, this time he didn't look away.

The oak door swung on it's hinges and we bolted into the tiny room. I shouldn't complain, at least I had an office. Usually researchers simply got a desk in a massive office space. Dr. Cullen has a good reputation, though.

Edward spun around to face me, panting and nervously glancing about the tiny room.

"Nice office." His smirk sort of undid me.

I cant seem to recall who started it, but, the next thing I realized was Edward pinned against my desk, hands and mouths roaming. The groans that came out of him reinforced my idea that maybe he was a lot more - _experienced, say it – _mature than I had thought.

I felt fingers grazing the hem of my pants, beginning to yank on my belt.

"Edw-ward" a tongue slipping around the shell of my ear. Edward brazenly nipped at my neck and I lost my train of thought. What the fuck – _how the fuck – _is this happening?

Edward pulled away when he noticed my hesitation and looked up at my through his thick eyelashes. Oh, for fuck's sake. Is there anything that wouldn't drive me wild in the matters of Edward Masen?

"Yes, Carlisle?" It was the first time he'd said my first name, and in such a horribly _sultry _voice, which drove another rush of blood to my groin. I stifled a groan and tried to remain in control, tried like hell not to rip his clothes off and take Edward where he fucking stood.

"Edward, I don't think this is right. I mean-" Edward's eyes widened and he extricated himself from my arms completely. His downcast eyes and hunched shoulders greeted me.

"I understand. I guess I just... It doesn't matter." He turned to leave. Jesus, did I ever have a horrible tendency to fuck things up.

I reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Edward, I didn't mean that. What I was trying to say was that we really shouldn't be doing this. Here, I mean." My eyebrows rose for emphasis. The small room wasn't big enough to fit my two filing cabinets that remained in my home office, let alone the activities I intended on partaking with my blushing Edward.

"Oh, _ooh_." Edward bit his lip.

* * *

The drive to my house wasn't as quick as it usually seemed. Every movement that either of us made was amplified in the awkward silence that had fallen over us as we left campus. Edward rubbed his thighs together slightly and I had to grip the steering wheel even tighter to keep from running my hand along his jaw, up his cheek.

"Wow." I left the car out front, deciding that I didn't want to waste any time parking it. Edward glanced up at the three story mansion that my best friend and I owned. Thankfully, said friend was spending the night at her new lover's place.

"You like?" I smiled at him, grabbing his hand in mine. We walked up the winding stone path to the veranda, swinging our arms happily. Somehow being home made things less rushed, more easy. Hopefully, anyways.

"This is your house? Well, I guess house doesn't really cover the entire property, house is probably referring to the god damn porch-". "Yes, this is my house." Edward's eyes roamed the front of the brick wall, over to the six-car garage, the pool house.

"Do you live here alone?" Edward gulped and I realized that he had no idea if I was married with kids or an extremely pathetic bachelor. Well, I guess he would've assumed I wasn't... Nevermind.

"No." Edward's hand tightened around mine before I finished. "My best friend lives with me. Don't worry, though, she's not home. Wont be all night." Maybe that was a little too suggestive. Then again, I did basically dry fuck him in room 4005 of the UW's education building.

My keys were difficult to find in my messenger bag, especially as I was trying to maintain contact with Edward the whole time. He kept running his hand through those red tresses of his, though, and I couldn't even had functioned with two hands.

Laughter rang from him as I finally, with a huff, opened the front door. "After you, Mr. Masen." I swept my arm to the side and followed after my boy.

His eyes swept from side to side, taking in the massive flat screen propped on a wall, kitchen appliances that I rarely made use of. Taking in this _home _that somehow seemed homelier now that he was here.

"Don't get caught up. Esme has too many things to try and show them all to you." Edward turned and bit his lip. "I do, however, have something that I think you might just love." I arched my eyebrow and gestured with my index finger for him to follow me.

The second floor of the building was all guest rooms, spare storage rooms. The third floor housed two suites, one slightly larger than the other. There was also a room, adjoined to my own, that I rarely stepped foot in. I remarked the six guest rooms that were never put to use and Edward's foot faltered slightly in its path to the next step.

My room, albeit far too large for my tastes, was decorated very modestly and I believe it most certainly shocked Edward. No TV, no large vanity, no canopy bed. Very simple. I grinned.

Edward slowly spun around my room and ghosted his eyes back to my bed each time he turned. "This isn't our first stop, beautiful." I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him towards the partially hidden doorway that led to the – _you can't say biggest waste of money, now_ - biggest purchase I'd ever made in my life.

And I wasn't sure that showing Edward my antique baby grand was a good idea or not.

* * *

"Any more requests, Dr. Cullen?" Edward slid his fingers along the ivory keys, smiling in delight as he delicately pressed the pedals with the toe of his shoe. We had spent the past hour sitting side by side on the piano bench, me watching him play any song I could think of.

"As much as I love to hear you play..." I grabbed the remote that had been tossed aside many nights ago. I knew what song would be playing, though. "I would absolutely love to see you dance." Edward turned to me and I noticed the pink staining his cheeks.

"D-dance?" He stuttered in his flustered state.

"Yes. You're so beautiful when you dance." I offered Edward another glass of wine, wine that Esme had deemed appropriate for this specific night. He drained the glass in seconds and slithered over my lap, onto the hardwood floor in front of us.

He bit his lip at the moment that I clicked 'play'. "Sway" began and Edward's hips did just that. His tight black pants didn't do justice to that perfect ass that he flaunted, spinning and dipping in the few feet near me. Halfway through the song and he was grinding his hips into my lap, gyrating down my legs.

Edward held his hand out to me and we waltzed around the room; our own sort of erotic half-waltz, half-dry hump. My pants barely contained my aching member and feeling Edward's cock against mine was driving me insane.

The song was ending and, unsure as to what was next on the play list, I quickly stopped the music mid-beat. Edward glanced up into my eyes and I tried to convey all the lust I was feeling just then. I closed my eyes, shocked when Edward's lips were on mine. We battled, tongue against tongue, against cheek. I was soon pressed against the piano with Edward running his hands along my sides.

"Car-c" Edward's breath hitched as I nipped behind his ear, running my tongue along his jaw, his ear. "Carlisle" he sighed and I couldn't help but look up into his dreamy face. "Please." And that was all it took.

I spun us around so Edward's hips were pressing into the keys, his knees just above the piano bench. I ground my erection into his ass, he groaned deeply. "Is this what you want?" My hips moved of their own accord, further into the crack of Edward's perfect behind. "Want it, right now?" Edward hummed and gasped.

"Yes, oh fuck. Carlisle please."

Edward reached behind him, reached down to the front of my pants. His grip was tight around my cock and I couldn't help the groan that escaped me.

"Edward, if you k-keep doing that, I wont be able to hold out much... Longer." Edward's face was bright with a sheen of sweat, his eyes concentrating on my every reaction.

"Well, maybe that's what I want." Edward's hand tightened and I almost exploded. Almost.

"Take off your shirt, pretty boy." My voice was low and rough, gravelly through my strain to not just rip his clothes off for him. Edward teasingly grabbed the hem of his white, pressed cotton shirt, yanked the tails out of his pants and began to slowly unbutton it.

"This wont work at all." I ripped the shirt down the middle, popping off all but one silver button. "I'll buy you a new one." His torso was now available for my eyes' own feasting. The first thing I was drawn to was the small spot of black ink above his hipbone. I'd have to ask about it later.

His pants had to be the next thing to go. "God fucking damn." I growled when I saw he wore no underwear and his pulsating cock bobbed up to meet me as I yanked his tailored dress pants down.

"You next, doctor." I allowed Edward to remove my clothing, revelling in the feeling of him caressing each – what he deemed – important piece of skin as he unclothed it. When I was finally naked and Edward had stood back up to his impressive height, he blushed. Dark crimson pooled under the skin of his cheeks and chest. In another circumstance I would've shaken my head, realized I shouldn't be staring, and find someone my own age. But, I'd be damned if I said that it didn't turn me on even more.

Edward realized that his reaction brought out an even rougher groan of arousal from me and he smiled at the floor. I tilted his chin up, licked one corner of his lip. Soon we were passionately sucking on lips and tongues. I couldn't stop it now. I knew I couldn't.

Edward had his legs spread and was palming his erection, pre-cum dripping from the swollen head. He was a sight to behold and I replicated his actions, staring at his face as he bit his lip. His unoccupied hand made it's way lower, down below his sac which was beginning to tighten. Edward's long fingers probed the tight ring of muscle beyond his cock.

"No way, Eddie." I knelt and took over, sweeping my fingers across our weeping members and using the deposited liquids as lube. One finger at a time, I watched Edward's eyes roll back into his head at each pass over his prostate. One very good advantage of being a doctor.

Soon, at three fingers, Edward pushed me away. "No more, I need you." He stood and bent one knee which he placed on the piano bench. Leaning against my – no _his_ – sleek, black instrument, Edward arched his back and stuck his ass into the air.

"Please, baby." Edward looked over his shoulder at me, from under his lashes. My hands were soon spreading his cheeks and kissing down his spine.

"You sure you're ready?" I didn't want him to remember this as an experience of pain.

"Yes, Carlisle. I want you. I want you, now." Edward shook as I traced a finger down his back, down to his puckered hole. I lined my cock up and began a gentle thrusting motion. After a couple thrusts I would stop and caress Edward's bottom, the underside of his cock. Soon, I was completely seated inside Edward's ass and I stopped, sweat dripping down my forehead. My hips were pressed against his ass cheeks, my chest flush with his back.

Edward began shifting underneath me, gyrating his hips back onto my erection. "Good?" I hoped he was fine. He felt fine.

"More than good." Edward groaned and I took that as my cue to move.

Edward's channel was so fucking tight, his beautiful cock so hard. Each time I slammed my hips into his ass a sprinkling of notes sang around the room from his fists pounding down on the keys. It was a broken, but fantastic melody we created.

Skin slapping echoed around the giant sound room, I sped up my thrusts as I felt Edward start to tighten around my cock. He didn't last much longer, soon screaming my name as streams of cum splattered across his chest and my piano. That sight, and the rippling of muscle around my cock, sent me over the edge and I came shouting Edward's name. I collapsed against his back and we both held hands as our breathing began to return to normal.

I slipped out of Edward's body, an action he wasn't too pleased about, and pulled him up towards my bedroom. We crawled into bed, Edward finding a pillow on my chest, and were swept away to a deep sleep.

* * *

We had waken again in the night, Edward's light snoring stopped when he realized I was rubbing my erection that had magically sprung up overnight. This time we enjoyed each other much more quietly, with whispered words of endearment and slow, gentle thrusts on both parts.

Sleep came quickly, once again, and a smile graced my face for the first time in a while when I heard Edward sigh my name.

* * *

Morning came, although the bright sunlight shining through my picture window didn't wake me immediately as it usually did. It was nearing the afternoon by the time Edward had waken, surprising me as his mouth wrapped around my already hardened cock. I returned the favour and we both ran to the master bath for a much needed shower.

Edward wrapped his arms around me as we stood under the hot spray of water, humming into my neck. I gently washed him and took care of myself before I presented him with a fluffy white bath towel. I gave him free roam of my closet, his badly destroyed clothes being my fault.

I started breakfast downstairs, some simple homemade waffles, and laughed when Edward glided down the stairs in an old Cheap Trick t-shirt and some ripped Levi's. Clothes I didn't even know were still in my possession.

"Weren't you a punk as a kid" Edward remarked as he plucked at the worn cotton shirt and sat at the breakfast nook, claiming a cup of coffee.

I promised him a ride home, although I was regretting it, and I followed through. Not long after eating, Edward commented on midterms and I grabbed my car keys. He demanded he call a cab, I told him he would do no such thing.

The ride home was quiet, my hand clasped Edward's over the centre console. I noticed that Edward's apartment wasn't far from my house and that it would be fairly easy to see him all the time.

The BMW slowed to stop and Edward unbuckled his seatbelt, reaching into the back to grab his bag. I grabbed his chin before he could turn his head and placed a kiss on his nose, his chin. Edward smiled and kissed me back fervently.

"Okay, I really have to go." Edward laughed and I kissed him again.

"Edward, I-" _love you. _The words died on my tongue. _Too forward_.

"Yeah?" Edward turned hopeful eyes towards me. "Uh, nothing. Just, be careful. See you later." I let go of his face and allowed him to leave the car without jumping him.

Edward glanced over his shoulder and blew me a kiss. I watched as he shimmied his hips and exaggerated the bubble of his butt.

When would I get to see him again? Tonight?

* * *

"Hey, Car!" Eli pounced me as soon as I stepped foot in the bar. Knowing who would be the topic of our conversation, who was always a topic of our conversations, made me a bit jittery. Especially considering the fact that I woke up next to said topic just this morning.

"Eli, how are you? How's the weekend treating you?" Eli ordered two double scotch and grabbed some seats at the bar for us.

"Same as usual – looking for a girl, never finding one. How about you, my friend?" I tried to stop my mind from wandering to last night's activities, without success. How was my weekend? Mindblowing? Fucking fantastic?

"Eh, not bad. Tried hitting up the Jazz last night and had a drink." Eli nodded, taking a sip of his scotch.

The music here wasn't bad, I wouldn't be able to tell the name of this club, however. It was one of Eli's frequented spots.

"So, I guess you've heard the news by now." Eli casually tapped the countertop to his left for a refill. It was unlike him to drink this quickly. Upon looking Eli in the eye, now, I saw how nervous and panicked he seemed. What crawled up his ass?

"News? What news?" I placed my glass down, preparing for the worst. I probably should know that Eli was quite dramatic so this news was most likely mundane and university related.

"About my little protege. It, uh, happened earlier today. I just figured that you would've known about it since it occurred over there near your part of town." Eli raised an eyebrow and I began to worry. His little protege? Edward?

"W-what happened to him? Get signed to a record company?" I tried to make it lighthearted, disperse the wave of frantic anger, panic, and desperation that was consuming me.

"Well, I wish that had happened." Eli's foot tapped out a strange, quick paced rhythm and my heart stuttered. What if I never- don't. Don't think that.

"He got into an accident, Carlisle. He's in pretty bad shape. Critical condition." A cold, iron fist clamped down on my heart and I registered Eli calling my name before everything went black.

* * *

**I'm totally turning into a cold-hearted bitch. Sorry. Would a mean review be too much to ask?**

**Love you all. :) **


	2. For Nothing Left To Lose

**A/N: I honestly didn't plan on writing any more chapters, but, it seems this got everyone's attention. So, here's to all those who reviewed/favourited/followed. Thanks :)**

**RATED M, of course. **

**S. Meyers has it all.**

* * *

"_He got into an accident, Carlisle. He's in pretty bad shape. Critical condition." A cold, iron fist clamped down on my heart and I registered Eli calling my name before everything went black._

* * *

I woke and smelled sterilization. Clean, rough polyester sheets were wrapped around my midsection, bright lights shone down into my eyes. I winced and laid a hand across my face until someone – _I don't know who that someone was – _realized my discomfort and shut off the fluorescent directly above me.

My left hand stung from - what I imagined was - an IV drip. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the shadow of my laughing friend. Eli walked over to my bedside and sat in a chair that looked a little worse for wear.

"Hey, Car. How's it goin'?" Eli's laughter died down and he looked me, seriously, in the face.

"I-" I had to roughly clear my throat. "I've been better I suppose." I tried to remember what happened. The only thing I could, indeed, remember was the strange and awful dream I'd had.

"How- when..." My sentence trailed off. "I had the most terrible dream." Eli raised his eyebrows and gestured for me to continue. "You and I were sitting around, having a drink, and you told me the weirdest thing. I couldn't believe you at first. You'd told me that-" Eli's face turned down and my jaw fell. "That- that wasn't a dream, was it?"

"I'm afraid not, Carlisle. That's what landed you in here, jackass." Eli's palm struck his forehead and he sighed. "I didn't think you'd react so badly. I didn't even know you knew the kid that well." Eli stood and began pacing.

"Ed-Edward. Where is he? Is he okay?" I began to rise from my bed, kicking the most uncomfortable sheets off my body.

"Sit you ass down, Car. We can't have you running all over the place, acting like a crazy fucker." Eli pushed me back so I was sitting on the edge of the cot. "And he's still here."

He was here, in this same hospital. I had to see him. "Eli, let me go. Let me see him." I wonder what floor he's on, is he still in an operating room? Eli had said earlier that he was in critical condition. "And how is he? Where is he?"

Eli furrowed his eyebrows. His eyes widened, but, he just shook his head and looked down at me again. "Edward is in the intensive care ward. He made it through the bit of surgery he required, however, he's still not real stable. And you are to stay here, get your head straight, and not stress out."

"Well, I wouldn't be fucking stressed out if I could just see him!" I was shouting, I needed to see him. To know he was still alive.

"Jesus Christ, Car. Shut your mouth for a second and think about how you're overreacting right now." Eli looked worried, strangely scared, too.

"I just really need to see him." Then, he knew. Eli looked into my eyes and he knew.

"Well, fuck. You really got involved with him, didn't you?" Eli shook his head, but, a smile soon appeared on his face. "Let me just tell a nurse that we're taking off and I'll hop you." Eli ran out into the corridor, leaving me with my morbid thoughts. What the fuck could've happened to him?

I didn't even care about the consequences now that Eli knew about Edward's and my relationship. Hopefully neither did Edward. Oh well.

* * *

I heard the tapping of leather shoes and saw Eli at the nurse's desk, arguing with the busty leader. He soon got his way, though (as Eli almost always did), and a wheelchair was brought to the side of my bed in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks." I couldn't expect Eli to understand how deeply I felt for Edward, but, at least he was trying his best to help me out with it.

I didn't complain about having to be pushed in the chair - apparently I had earned myself a concussion when I passed out on Eli last night – and we were soon on the fifth floor, asking for a Mr. Masen. The nurse pointed to room 5018 and I sighed in relief when I saw that it was a single room, a single so Edward didn't have to put up with anyone else. I would've demanded he get one, anyways.

He looked so fragile, so broken. Edward's face was stitched up along his jaw, a couple of stitches along his hairline. His nose looked like it had been broken and he had a deep, black bruise on his left cheekbone. I nearly bolted from the chair to inspect further.

"Eli, Eli what the hell happened?" My voice broke and my hands were shaking slightly.

"The story is that he was mugged not far from his apartment. It was late in the afternoon, even then alleys were dark I guess. No one saw what happened so this is all based upon what the police found at the scene." Eli grimaced when I grabbed Edward's busted hand. "Looks like he tried to fight back. Poor man probably didn't stand a chance."

Eli left, saying he had to return to the university and spread the news that I wouldn't be in, reschedule his appointments and let Edward's professors know what happened. I sat beside Edward's bed, holding his hand, as nurse after nurse came and checked on him.

* * *

One nurse told me she didn't think it was wise that I was there – this was the IC and only patients and medical personnel should be here. I told her my name and she immediately turned to leave the room.

* * *

Hours passed and each doctor that came and went simply shook their heads when I asked if they had any news. Anything happening on the scans? Nope. Nothing. Notta.

* * *

Eli had come back, for a brief few minutes. He had to go talk to the doctors and see when – _I refuse to say 'if' - _ Edward would be out of the hospital and okay to return to class. If he so pleased, that is. We chatted and Eli seemed much more accepting of the fact that I was – in simplest terms – fucking his protegé. He was just relieved that I wasn't as sulky and moody as I was when I first moved to Seattle.

"I don't know what'll happen to him, but, you know you have me. And I'm certain Esme knows and is very happy for you." Eli patted my back and I smiled for a moment before returning my attention to Edward, who was still unfortunately still unconscious. I was told he would soon be back, though, as his condition was more stable than this morning.

Edward's face, even in the deep drug-induced sleep, was tense and panicked. I hoped he would tell me what happened when he woke.

* * *

I guess I had dozed off, for the next thing I knew a hand tightened around my own. It took a minute for me to realize that it was Edward's hand that I was clinging on to. I sat upright quickly and began murmuring into Edward's ear that I was here.

"Edward, I wish I had told you. I really need you to wake up so I can." If he heard me he gave no evidence of it. His hand loosened it's grip on mine and I sank back into my chair. My heavy-lidded eyes ceased to stay alert and I drifted off into a fitful sleep filled with terrible dreams.

* * *

It was late in the evening by the time I woke and I was surprised to see other people sitting about in Edward's room. I rubbed sleep from my eyes and identified the closest body to me as Esme. She had tears in her eyes, as I knew she would, and she wrapped her arms tight around me.

"Carlisle, Carlisle what happened? Never mind. Eli told me what you know, I guess. It's j-just" she began hiccuping between sobs "what happened to you? Or, I should say, what happened between you?" Her raised eyebrows did nothing to comfort me. Did she really think...?

"Esme, are you asking what I think you're asking?" My voice was still gravelly from the small amount of sleep I'd had. "Really?"

Esme turned her chin down, thinking, and her eyes popped open as she realized how her words sounded. "Fuck, no! Carlisle, I didn't mean- I only wanted to know-... Well, I guess this is a really bad time to be asking that question." Esme bit her lip and awkward laughter bubbled up from my chest. She wanted to know about the date. Of course she would.

"Yes, well we'll have to talk about that later, dear." I pulled her close to me and she gazed down at Edward's terse face.

"God, Carlisle he's beautiful." I knew she'd approve.

"You should've seen him before the damage. You would've drooled." I smiled and pressed my palm against the back of Edward's good hand. _He'd be perfect no matter what_.

Eli coughed and excused himself from the room. The man had been taking care of everything to do with Edward and I in the way of the university. He'd been running around all day tending to our absences.

"So, you really love him, don't you?" Esme had a cheeky smile on her face and I knew, if things were different – if we were home with a bottle of wine – , she'd say 'I told you so'.

"I really do. Esme, I almost told him. I dropped him off at his apartment yesterday and I almost said it. I thought it would be much too forward. Now, what if I never get to? What if I never-" Esme put her hand across my mouth to stop me mid-sentence. Her body was warm against mine.

"He has to be okay. Just keep on loving him and he'll be fine. He'll come back to you." God, that woman got me through a lot.

* * *

It must have been hours later, snapping me out of the daze I was in, that two doctors loomed over Edward's tiny cot. They mumbled to each other and, even if I'd been more awake, I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"The two of you have to leave for a moment." Doctor One, who I think I recognized, gestured to Esme's sleeping form and my own spot inches from Edward.

I shook my head vehemently, repeating to them who I was and that there was no reason that I had to leave.

"We know who you are, Dr. Cullen. Everyone knows who you are. But, you must leave. We have to do some more tests on Mr. Masen, some of which are very thorough and it's against policy to have you here while we do such private tests." Doctor Two spoke in a much more annoyed voice than Doctor One and I hated him immediately. I'd be telling his superior.

"We'll let you know when we're finished, Doctor." Doctor One again. He seemed much more reasonable.

I shook Esme gently, telling her what had transpired, and we proceeded to the lobby. Time dragged by much slower when Edward wasn't directly in front of me.

* * *

A flurry of activity passed by Esme and I as we waited on the leather couch that had seen better days. Police officers and one or two reporters flew by, running to the nearest doctor. I had no idea what I was doing, but, I followed them. No way I was getting near the news; elbows flew into faces and bodies collided trying to hear the gossip.

Esme had to pull me away from the pack. "We'll find out, if it has anything to do with Edward." She smoothed her hand across my worried forehead and brought me to sit beside her.

We saw all the stragglers, that had followed the cops, being forced to the elevators. I chuckled.

* * *

"Cullen." I stood, hearing my last name like that was strange for me. I hadn't worked in hospital for four years.

"Yes, doctor?" Face to face with a tall, slender man who's name tag read 'Dr. J Whitlock'. His lab coat and long, tousled hair suggested he wasn't lead surgeon. He carried a stack of papers under his arm and awkwardly reached out the connected hand to shake mine.

"First of all, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about Dr. Carlisle Cullen." The man pushed his glasses up his nose, ran his hand through his blond locks.

"Well, thank you." I was trying to be patient with the man, hoping he had news about Edward.

"Oh, yes. Um, you're here with a Mr. Masen, correct?" Dr. Whitlock scrambled through some of the papers and pulled out a couple files. "We need you to sign a form" he produced said form and pointed to the place for 'Guardian/Caretaker signature'. "But, don't worry about that for now. Would you mind following me? I need to talk to you about something in private." Esme, after overhearing some of the conversation, simply nodded her head for me to go. I smiled at her appreciatively and followed Dr. Whitlock to an office.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock, by the way. I'm one of the lab's main technicians and I've been running many tests on Edward." Jasper sat behind the desk and I immediately took an available chair.

My eyes didn't lose contact with his and he cleared his throat before continuing.

"Most of these tests have been brain scans – MRIs, CAT scans – which show that his brain activity is relatively normal and there was very little damage done to his nervous system during the incident." Whitlock began looking through his papers again and plucked out many x-rays of Edward's skull, some of the rest of his body. I cringed at the x-ray that showed his three broken ribs and his fractured hipbone.

"I ran some blood tests, as well. Just to see if he was administered anything or if he happened to be on blood thinners. You know, the usual." I nodded my understanding and now the papers turned into a heap.

"We found an unusual amount of some hormones, very likely attributed to the adrenaline rush he must have experienced. However, upon further examination, I clearly identified puncture marks on his left forearm and tested for non-prescription/non-hormonal drugs." He trailed off.

"And? What did you find?" I was in awe, shock.

"A large dose of methamphetamine." Dr. Whitlock shoved the paper towards me that showed his latest findings.

_Patient methamphetamine level - .670 mg. High dose : methamphetamine/body size ratio large._

* * *

I ran from Whitlock's now crowded office. I ran towards Edward's room, I had to justify this somehow.

Esme saw me and ran towards me, already crying. I wiped the tears from her face and she just kept sobbing into my chest. I held her and looked up into the eyes of a burly police officer. I shushed Esme and tried reaching out a hand in offering to the man.

"Dr. Cullen?" The man had a low, gruff voice. I nodded my head and Esme released me, returning to collapse on a nearby sofa.

"Yes." I was nervous, jittery, wary. This new information had me on edge; especially around a man in uniform.

"Police Chief of Seattle. Emmett McCarty." The man gestured for me to follow him to the doorway of Edward's room.

"You know this boy?" He pointed to the still form of my angel. Well, should I really call him 'angel' now?

"Yes, I've known him for a while. His parents are across the country and I'm here as his guardian." Eli told me exactly what to say in front of the law.

"Well, sir, we have a bit of trouble here." His jaw was tight and McCarty's dimples appeared when he began to think. Probably to think over how to tell me that my boy was going to jail, or where ever.

"At the scene of the crime, not long after Mr. Masen was transported here, we found some trace powders and crystals that seemed suspicious. We brought them in, tested them." His hands were in tight fists, now. "Along with the hospitals findings, we deemed it crystal meth. Mr. Masen here was probably involved in some sort of drug trade and we're guessing that, if he was the one buying, the dealer didn't appreciate him much." McCarty looked back towards Edward's room.

"So... What'll happen to him?" I tried not to look back into Edward's room anymore, tried to keep my attention on what the Chief was telling me.

"Well, I guess we'll wait until he wakes up and hear his side of the story. We can arrest him for possession, seeing as how there were traces of the drug on his clothes and the drug test implies he's using. Unless he tells us who it was that did this to him, he may go away for a while."

My knees buckled, I tried to keep myself standing straight. Emmett McCarty left without another word and I let myself fall. Esme was still in the corner, wiping her eyes.

I finally found strength enough to stand, grip the door frame, and propel myself into Edward's room. _Fuck. _I scrubbed my hands across my face, intending on going and taking my usual place next to Edward's cot. I glanced up and my heart caught in my throat.

Edward's surprised, frightened, ashamed green eyes met mine.

* * *

**Well JESUS. I guess you could call this chapter a filler, however, it needed to happen. It went a little longer than planned, but, that's just how writers roll. **

**Don't expect another chapter up this quick, though. I do have school and all that gross shit.**

**Thanks, again. :) **


	3. Nothing, I Mean Nothing

**A/N: Like I said, don't expect me to write regularly and post as insanely quickly as I did the first two chapters ever again. Sorry, but I do attend school and have a shitload of homework. So, thanks for reading this bit of bitching. **

**RATED M, as usual. **

**Creds go to Meyer.**

* * *

_I glanced up and my heart caught in my throat._

_Edward's surprised, frightened, ashamed green eyes met mine. _

My eyes locked with his, I could barely breathe. I struggled to manoeuvre myself around the cot in the middle of the room; the man on said cot that I still wasn't sure I knew all that much about. My knee bumped into a reclining chair – I didn't register it – and Edward's eyes drifted down to my legs. With the eye contact broken, I forced a breath from my lips.

"C-" Edward's voice was hoarse, rough from the non-use. "Carlisle" his voice was like sandpaper (still so beautiful, of course of course) "I-we need" Edward began coughing. I restrained myself from running over and rubbing his back, holding one of his hands in my own. I struggled to keep myself from giving in to the beautiful man before me.

I stood a good five feet from Edward's bed – _the distance just about killed me –_ and fastened my gaze to Edward's bandaged torso. The fresh bandages on his arm and forehead already showed spreading blood that wasn't washed away in the last cleaning. I should call the nurses' desk.

"We need to talk" and I collapsed against the chair I'd previously had an encounter with.

"Carlisle... I guess you, uh, know." Edward was biting his lip, I could tell, and I just couldn't stop myself from looking into those horribly attractive, endearing green eyes. A tear slid down his cheek. I knew my face was covered in tear tracks from the past thirty or so hours, but, I wasn't about to give in and show Edward that. I had to control it. This urge to protect him, to love and adore him.

"Edward." I stopped to clear my throat of the lump that formed there. "Who are you?" It wasn't what I had planned on asking... I really had no idea where the question came from. It obviously surprised the hell out of Edward; his eyes widened and his brow lowered. Since I was on this track, though - "What the _fuck_have you been doing? Who in the hell are you, Edward? You're clearly not the person I thought you were!"

My voice was becoming louder with each question, more edgy.

"You don't fucking know me!" Edward's defensive side showed, his eagerness to prove he could outdo me in a shouting match. "We met by accident, you never even asked where I was from! You can't fucking say that this isn't what you expected. You don't fucking know who I am..." Edward sobbed and my voice lost it's anger.

"Edward-" "No. If this is what I'm going to get from you, leave. If you're going to be a fucking pretentious asshole then I don't want you here. I can't have you here." Edward glared at me, but, there was a softer, more vulnerable gaze in his eyes. Something that wanted me to stay, wanted me to be there for him.

"I'm not leaving." I wouldn't – _couldn't –_ leave him. Especially not now.

"I really fucking wish you would." Edward's voice was breaking on almost every word.

"No, you don't." I stood and began walking towards his single cot. Edward shied away from me when I approached him.

"Carlisle-" Edward cried and I realized I couldn't say no, I couldn't ever walk away from him. I sat on Edward's good side; his left arm was still in a temporary cast. His cries were muffled by my shirt and I simply held his head to my chest, kissing his hair.

"Edward, Edward... Shh, it's okay. You're okay." I rubbed his back and held onto him as hard as I could manage with his injuries. "We really do need to talk. I need to talk."

Edward sniffed and wiped his nose with his hospital gown. He nodded and I sat back from him.

"First, I need to apologize. You were right – I had no right to say all that shit. There's really no excuse, so I'll just say 'sorry'." Edward almost interrupted me. "Second, I would like to get to know you. No one's ever broken Dr Cullen's emotional shell like you have. Ever." Edward smiled at that. "And, well, you know what else I need to know." My nervous apprehension was rearing it's head, once again.

"I-"

Edward was interrupted by Doctors One and Two, who strolled into his room casually laughing. When they saw the obvious tension between us, the doctors straightened their postures and quit giggling.

"Dr Cullen, you're still here." Doctor Two was a snarky son of a bitch. I clamped my teeth down on my bottom lip to prevent myself from making some sort of bitchy comeback. Edward could feel my anger when I tightened my hold on his right hand.

"Uh, well, yes. It's good you're here. We want to discuss a few things with the both of you." Doctor One looked sympathetically at me and then Edward. Doctor Two glared at all occupants of the room.

Edward looked up at me, one fat tear rolling down his face, and grasped onto my arm with all his strength.

* * *

After a good, long argument with the doctors, I had been able to swindle Edward's guardianship rights from the hospital to Eli (I knew he'd just love that). Apparently, since Edward was still in IC and with all the local law enforcement being involved, he needed someone to be watching over his rights. Although he was twenty-two, things were a bit different in this case. The doctors had made sure to mention that several times.

"Now, we believe it would be a disadvantage if you represent him, Cullen." Doctor Two had taken to referring to me as simply 'Cullen'.

Since this had been my original plan – to obtain rights as Edward's guardian for myself – I vehemently shook my head. "What? Why would that be a disadvantage? I've been the one most involved in his case so far-"

"And you're the one most involved in his personal life, correct?" Doctor Two sneered at me, obviously against the two of us.

"And? This means I know him. I know what would benefit him." At this point Edward raised his eyebrows at me, not having said much the entirety of the conversation, and sort of smirked at me. A phrase from our earlier disagreement.

"Listen, Doctor. We're sorry but we believe it would be better to have someone more outside the situation." Doctor One was much more reasonable. I figured I would get along much better with One at a party.

"But, who? Edward hasn't been liv-"

"Carlisle, I can talk." Edward placed his hand on my forearm, calming me down from my near shouting match with Doctor Two. His eyes downcast, Edward mumbled to himself something along the lines of "this is fucking bullshit".

"Eli Denali. You'll find him at the Washington University. He's about the only person I really know, that I've talked to a whole lot since I moved here all of two months ago." Edward rolled his eyes and I smirked.

"No need to hunt me down, gentlemen. Eli Denali knows when he's needed." In strolled Eli, suit jacket slung over one shoulder. Doctor Two muttered under his breath and I had to grin at my eccentric pal's ways.

"Anything Edward needs, I'm here. So, shall we talk?" Eli whisked his hand to the side and gestured the doctors out the door.

"Thanks Pro-" "Just call me Eli, Edward. How are you feeling?" Eli glanced out the door to make sure Doctor Two wasn't pressing his ear against the glass.

"I guess I'm alright. I'll be even better once this... Whatever this is gets straightened away." Edward sighed and slouched into his bed. All this commotion must be trying on his already tired body. Eli bid me partings, after seeing Edward's display of weariness, and chased down the two men in white coats. I still wasn't sure why they were always walking in pairs.

"Carlisle, how long have I been here?" Edward grimaced when I had to check the calendar. He patted the bed near his thighs and I came to sit.

"Oh, only a day and a half. Not that long at all" _love._ I trailed off, the term of endearment stilling on my tongue. Edward noticed my unfinished sentence and raised his eyebrows.

"It feels like I've been here for a year. Maybe longer. So, do you know all the, uh, specifics?" Edward looked down at his hands cradled in his lap. I couldn't bear to see him looking so fucking guilty and ashamed.

I grabbed his chin and pulled his face to look directly into my own. "I guess not, really. I only know police reports which – with the lack of witnesses – are very brief." Edward swallowed and I could tell emotion was welling behind his calmer facade.

"You don't have to tell me. I just need to know one thing, well, I guess my curiosity is just about killing me." Edward inhaled shakily and I looked into his eyes quickly. "Were you- uh. Did you do-" "Was I high when I was with you?" I nodded my head subtly. "Fuck, no. I was afraid you'd find out and shame me. Believe me when I say that what we did, what I felt, was all me. Nothing drug induced." I let out my own breath and felt oddly relieved.

"I guess I do owe you the truth, though." Edward went to continue, but, I slammed my lips against his. His surprise was obvious in his flailing hand, which I quickly caught in my own. Our fingers intertwined and I let him rest both hands on my shoulders, allowing him to run his fingers freely through my hair. When Edward moved back, in desperate need of oxygen, I simply moved my mouth along his face. I kissed his jaw, his cheeks, his chin. I licked a small trail down to his collarbone and made my way up to his ear.

Edward shivered and moaned as I began sucking below his earlobe. He let go of one hand, tracing his fingertips along my casual t-shirt I had donned this morning. They soon found the hem and made their way under, tickling the sensitive skin below my navel. It was my turn to groan and let out a loud sigh. Edward chuckled. I bit down on his shoulder and heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Fuckin' horndogs." A raspy voice broke the two of us apart, gasping and flushed. The voice walked closer and Edward straightened up. I smiled at her and gestured for her to come closer. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks tear-stained.

"Edward, this is Esme. My roommate." Esme waved at him shyly, the only time in her life she was shy (might I add), and Edward nodded. "Esme, this is Ed-"

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm so happy you're okay!" Esme was being her usual mother hen and it quite concerned Edward; his eyebrows struck his hairline and his eyes widened beyond anything I'd seen.

"Wa-you've been here?" I looked down as Edward tried to figure out why this stranger would wait around while he was unconscious. I smiled and Esme sat on a chair to my right, leaning over me to grab one of Edward's hands.

"Hell yes. I've been waiting around to see exactly who this man is that managed to charm my best friend." Esme smirked and I elbowed her ribs.

"Charm?" Edward looked all the innocent, naive puppy that he was playing up. He slowly grinned and I tightened my grip on his hand.

"Okay, sure. You've both got me here. Now, can we at least get on to something else?" I rolled my eyes and Esme snickered. "Seriously, now. Change of topic." Edward slanted his eyes at me and I couldn't help but fall even deeper for him then. _Fuck._

* * *

Edward was resting, once again, and Esme had left a hour ago to get a shower and pick up some clothes for the both of us. I sat, halfway lid, on Edward's bed with a protective arm wrapped around his shoulders. I couldn't help examining his injuries – over and over again – as the doctor in me would. Most visible marks were merely that – superficial marks. Edward's much more serious injuries were mostly internal and, I feared, psychological.

A redhead nurse came to check on his vitals once every hour, with a scowl on her face, and Doctors One and Two had made a reappearance. They'd commented on my flamboyant, yet completely heterosexual, peer. Apparently Eli had left a nice impression on the pair.

Edward's face looked quite peaceful in his sleep. That was until his nightmares started back again when I had to press a calming hand to his forehead, rub down his arm.

* * *

Police officials were walking in and out of the hospital for hours, their ongoing case wasn't to be settled until Edward was completely healed and ready to give a testimony. Unfortunately for them, the doctors were on our side. They all agreed with the fact that Edward had as little to do with this encounter as possible; he was the victim, the drugs in his bloodstream could have been forced upon him. Only I knew the difference.

* * *

While Edward was still sleeping, Emmett McCarty had come to see me. I gently placed Edward's hand on the bed and tiptoed out of the room. The door silently fell to behind me and Officer McCarty led me down to one of the available doctors' offices.

"So, Dr. Cullen, has he been talking much?" The police had asked me this every time they came around.

"No, not much. Edward's been resting a lot. When he is awake he doesn't really seem to want to talk to anyone. I figure it'll come in time." I nodded my head slowly and glanced up when I heard the shuffling of papers.

"Alright, well, since he hasn't been able to sign any of these forms, do you think you'd do the honours?" A set of documents was placed before me and I took Eli's advice. I averted my eyes quickly.

"I'm sorry, but, I have no right to sign anything on his behalf. If any forms need to be examined, revised, signed then you should contact a Dr. Eli Denali. He is Edward's temporary guardian."

McCarty straightened up and pulled another couple sheets from the never ending stack of forms. "Okay, we'll be sure to do that. In the meantime, could you sign some of these? They're simply release forms that allow us to search your house." My eyebrows rose, my confusion probably apparent on my face. "W-well, since the two of you know each other... Personally, we're checking all properties he's spent any amount of time within." I pulled out my own pen and quickly signed at the bottom of the page.

"So, I guess you'll be checking some rooms at the university, as well?" I guessed it was just precautionary.

"That we will. Mostly just his practice room and any other rooms he booked himself." McCarty rose from the table and reached out a hand. The handshake was as powerful and domineering as I expected from a police chief. "Oh, Dr. Cullen?" I turned back. "Do you care about when we do our search? I mean, I guess you'll be spending most of your time here. We just don't want to inconvenience you."

"Anytime is good. My roommate and I will probably be here until Edward is released, anyways."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Doctor." I nodded and left to rejoin my ailed love.

* * *

Esme returned minutes after I did and she came bearing fresh clothes and some snacks. Although I didn't feel like eating, she forced me to down some granola and popcorn she'd so cleverly thought to bring. We chatted for a bit and Esme whined about not being able to sneak in some champagne.

"You damn alcoholic." I laughed and threw a kernel at her.

"Now, you have no right to talk Mr 'I-can-put-away-two-bottles-a-night-no-trouble'." She had a point and I stopped nagging at her. Red wine was my favourite.

Edward woke for a couple minutes at a time, in those minutes we gave him some gingerale and chocolate. The nurses would have a god damn field day with Esme.

"He needs to eat something and chocolate is better than the shit they serve here." I knew all about the shit they served here. While it sustained a person, it was as disgusting as it looked most of the time.

"You know, the two of you really don't need to stay here. I mean, I'm-" Edward yawned and I thought it was the cutest thing. "I'm asleep most of the time, anyways." Esme glanced at me and began rolling her eyes.

"Get your ass back to sleep. We're watching out so the doctors don't come in and molest your sexy ass." Esme had been getting along very well with Edward. He accepted her very bold nature.

He drifted off once again.

* * *

"Fuck!" Esme cursed in a half-whisper half-shout.

"What the hell is it now?" Esme had made three extra trips in the past hour to pick up things she'd forgotten. As if we'd be here for a three month vacation or something.

"I forgot to grab some clothes for Edward for when he gets up." Esme dropped her face into her hands and went to grab for the keys. I figured Edward had another hour or so of sleep so I reached the keys before Esme.

"I'll go. I feel bad for making you run around for all this shit." Esme smiled at me and I knew she was tired. Probably as tired as I was. I kissed Edward's forehead, Esme's cheek, and ran to the underground parking lot.

I didn't have any way of getting into Edward's apartment, even if the police would let me, so I decided some of my smaller clothes would fit him. He seemed to enjoy my university wardrobe.

I barely had the key in the ignition before I was pulling out of the lot, not wanting to stay away from Edward for too long. The drive to my house was only about fifteen minutes so I slammed the pedal down and hoped for green lights.

* * *

Police cars lined my expansive drive and I remembered that they would be searching my house, as well. I parked as far away from the action as possible and jogged to the front door. A few officers were milling about downstairs, some leading police dogs about the place. I hoped to god they didn't leave the awful fucking wet dog smell in there.

I froze when I heard the murderous voice of one of the officers shouting at someone. The voice was coming from upstairs, probably the third floor. I began walking up the stairs until I was seized by my shirtsleeve.

Emmett McCarty glared down at me. In his hand was a plastic bag, roughly around three pounds, filled with shards of blue-tinted glass.

"So, who am I arresting? You or the kid?"

* * *

**I've been trying to keep this whole thing lighthearted because I've been told I'm a cruel bitch, but... I couldn't help myself. **

**Sorry & thanks for reading :) **


End file.
